


After All

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 6 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x08, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Das ist die Unterhaltung, die letztendlich aus Ex-Verlobten Frischvermählte macht.





	After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovetheblazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/gifts).
  * A translation of [After All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404207) by [lovetheblazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer). 

> Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für deine treuen Beta-Dienste <3

_"Wir haben zwei Smokings. Haben wir auch zwei Bräutigame?"_

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht. Es ist nur... was Burt und Carole vorhin gesagt haben. Und die letzten Monate ohne dich, die waren wirklich sehr...", stotterte Blaine. Viel zu viele Gedanken schossen ihm gleichzeitig durch den Kopf, als dass er einen Satz zu Ende bringen könnte, bevor er mit dem nächsten begann.

"Ich liebe dich, Kurt. Ich liebe dich einfach über alles." Diese Worte ließen in Kurt die Hoffnung keimen, dass sie vielleicht tatsächlich beide denselben verrückten Entschluss gefasst hatten.

Blaine rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und versuchte, seine verwirrten Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. "Das ist verrückt, aber..."

"Aber?" Kurt _ musste _diese Frage einfach stellen und ihm sank das Herz, während er darauf wartete, dass Blaine es ihm brach, indem er sagte, sie sollten vernünftig sein.

"Ich weiß nicht... ich weiß nicht!", stammelte Blaine und sah so verloren aus, als bräuchte er ganz dringend einen Ratschlag und Feedback.

"Brit, kannst du uns bitte einen Moment allein lassen?", fragte Kurt. Sie nickte und zeigte ihm ein nicht sehr subtiles 'Daumen hoch' auf dem Weg nach draußen.

Kurt begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen und Blaine ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, als fürchtete er, Kurt könnte im letzten Augenblick davonlaufen oder sich in Luft auflösen – so wie ein schöner Traum, an dem man unbedingt festhalten will.

"Okay, ich werde den Schritt wagen und es als erster sagen", setzte Kurt zögernd an. "Was Brittany, Santana und Sue hier vorschlagen ist total verrückt. Wir sind erst seit kaum einer Woche wieder zusammen."

"Ja", seufzte Blaine und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Ich weiß, dass es verrückt ist."

"Aber die Tatsache, dass es verrückt ist, hält mich seltsamerweise nicht davon ab, es machen zu wollen."

Als er realisierte, was Kurt da gerade gesagt hatte, riss Blaine den Kopf hoch und ungläubiger Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Wirklich?", konnte er sich die Frage nicht verkneifen. "Du würdest es tun wollen? Du wärst tatsächlich damit einverstanden, dass wir heute heiraten?"

"Ich will dich", war Kurts simple Antwort. "Und zwar nicht nur für eine Woche oder einen Monat oder auch nur für ein paar schöne Jahre. Ich will _Für Immer _mit dir, Blaine. Das weiß ich jetzt – ganz tief in meinem Herzen. Du bist der Eine für mich. Und warum, um alles in der Welt, sollte dieses Für Immer nicht schon heute beginnen?"

"Ich will dich auch", brachte Blaine gerührt heraus. "Ich will ein gemeinsames Leben mit dir. Aber ich kenne dich – du hast deine Hochzeit schon bis ins Detail geplant, seit du sechs Jahre alt warst. Und so hast du es dir ganz bestimmt nicht vorgestellt, oder? Ich will nicht, dass du dich mit weniger als 'perfekt' zufriedengeben musst, Kurt, denn genau das ist es, was du verdient hast."

"Nein, du hast recht, so habe ich es mir nicht vorgestellt", stimmte Kurt ihm zu. Blaine schien nicht überrascht und nickte verdrossen.

"Es ist _ nicht _ so wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, sondern _ besser. _ Als ich noch ein Kind war, wusste ich nicht, _ wen _ ich wollte, sondern nur _ was_. Ich wusste, welche Farben mir gefielen, was für einen Anzug ich tragen wollte, und dass die Bouquets aus Tulpen und Lilien bestehen sollten, weil das die Lieblingsblumen meiner Mutter waren. Ich habe mir nie den Bräutigam dazu ausgemalt. Und weißt du was? Ich bin froh, dass ich das nie gemacht habe, denn selbst in meinen kühnsten Träumen, hätte ich mir keinen Mann wie dich vorstellen können."

"Kurt, ich..." stotterte Blaine und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

"Warte, lass mich ausreden", unterbrach ihn Kurt. "Du bist keine Fantasievorstellung, Blaine. Du bist Wirklichkeit. Du liebst aus ganzem Herzen. Du bist Feuer und Flamme, wenn du dir was in den Kopf gesetzt hast. Du machst aus jedem Menschen, dem du begegnest, einen Freund, einen Vertrauten. Du bist talentiert, geistreich, liebevoll, und was am wichtigsten ist – du bist _ mein_. Und wenn jemand meinem sechsjährigen Selbst gesagt hätte, dass er eines Tages jemanden wie dich haben würde, dass er das Glück haben würde, dich seinen Freund, Geliebten oder gar Verlobten nennen zu dürfen? Also ich weiß genau, was dieser Sechsjährige sagen würde. Er würde mir raten, dich ganz fest zu halten und nie mehr gehen zu lassen", endete Kurt, hochrot und außer Atem und das Blut pochte in seinen Ohren.

"Und was willst du jetzt damit sagen?", fragte Blaine und strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Du willst es machen? Sollen wir?"

"Dieses mal bin ich an der Reihe", lachte Kurt und ließ sich auf ein Knie hinabsinken. "Blaine Devon Anderson, wirst du mir die große Ehre erweisen, mich heute hier vor unseren Familien und all unseren Freunden zu heiraten und zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt zu machen?"

"Natürlich, natürlich werde ich", sprudelte Blaine hervor, ergriff Kurts Hand und zog ihn auf die Füße, bevor er ihn in die Arme schloss.

Kurt löste sich von ihm, um ihn besser anschauen zu können. Er strich mit dem Daumen über Blaines Wange, um die vielen Freudentränen wegzuwischen, die geflossen waren. "Ich liebe dich", sagte Kurt und schaute Blaine in die Augen, als wolle er jedes noch so kleine Detail in Erinnerung behalten.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Kurt und Blaine wurden zueinander hingezogen wie die Wellen bei Flut zum Ufer, keiner von beiden konnte mit Gewissheit sagen, wer sich zuerst bewegte. "Bringt es Unglück, mich vor der Trauung zu küssen?", flüsterte Blaine, als sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

"Das ist mir egal", zerstreute Kurt seine Bedenken. "Ich muss meinen Verlobten wenigstens _ einmal _ küssen, bevor er mein Ehemann wird."

Und mit diesen Worten berührten Kurts Lippen seinen Mund. Der Kuss war zunächst zögernd und sanft, beide Jungs immer noch damit beschäftigt, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Aber nachdem sie sich beide zugestanden zu hoffen; zu vertrauen, dass das, was hier geschah, Wirklichkeit war, da kosteten sie jeden Augenblick aus. Jetzt da das Unmögliche tatsächlich geschah, konnte Blaine die zarten Fäden sehen, die ihn genau zu diesem Augenblick geführt hatten – zu Kurt. Und trotz all des Leides, das sie beide ertragen hatten, würde er nichts ändern wollen.

"Dein _Ehemann__"_, wiederholte Blaine, als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, um nach Luft zu schnappen. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir schon bald verheiratet sein werden."

"Verrückt, oder?" Kurt grinste. "Und dann auch noch in einer Scheune..."

"Wir sollten uns vielleicht besser umziehen", sagte Blaine und warf einen Blick auf die Anzüge, die Brittany und Sue für sie besorgt hatten. "Dass du meinen Anzug vor der Hochzeit gesehen hast, bringt auf jeden Fall kein Glück."

"Wir brauchen kein Glück", beruhigte ihn Kurt.

"Brauchen wir nicht?", fragte Blaine.

"Natürlich nicht. Wir haben schließlich zueinander zurückgefunden. Du gehörst mir und das ist alles Glück der Welt, das ich jemals brauchen werde."

**~***~**


End file.
